You Saved Me
by DEstiny4eva
Summary: Two shot about Delena during 4x10 alternative scene with them. i hope you guys like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**You Saved Me**

_What if Stefan had run off with Caroline instead of Elena in 4x10 and Damon had saved her?_

_My version of that scene. BTW I I'll be uploading my Truth or dare story soon just bear with me guys. Xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Sorry for any grammar and/ or spelling mistakes_

* * *

Elena's POV

"Go get out of here!" Stefan shouted at me, I ran out the door turned right as Caroline and Stefan turned left, shit I was screwed if Tyler decided to follow me, that door wasn't going to hold him in. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway into another, hallway and closed the double doors wedging two locker doors between the handles. I stepped back slightly as I heard a deep growl from the other side of the doors. Then Tyler started smashing his body into the doors. I leaned against the doors in hope of keeping it shut, but I was no match for his strength so I shoved another locker door between the two doors and ran. I ran into another part of the school and I stopped suddenly as I couldn't hear anyone. I turned around to check the hall when suddenly something jumped on me pushing me down to the floor. "NO! Tyler it's me stop!" I shrieked, I shoved him back with all my power and he landed against some lockers. He crouched down low ready to pounce. As he lunged at me I put my arms up in front of my face and screamed. I then heard another deep growl as Tyler got thrown into the wall. I looked up and it was... Damon? He was crouched over me protectively in a predatory stance with one arm around my waist and the other braced on the floor over me. His eyes were blood red with anger, his veins were spread across his face and his lips were curled back revealing a pair of dangerously sharp, lethal fangs.

"Damon?" He didn't seem to hear me. Tyler was pacing back and forth in front of us. Damon tightened his hold on my waist as he tensed up. I held my breath as the tension was getting thicker by the minute, if something happened to Damon because he came to rescue me...

Damon's POV

The wolf shifted his stance and started to advance towards us in a menacing way. Elena tucked her face into the base of my neck and let out a soft whimper. I wasn't about to let this wolf hurt her, Elena was mine and I'm not going to let this wolf take her away from me. The wolf edged closer, at this point Elena was crying quietly into my neck, her frame shaking as she did so. I whispered soothing words into her ear whilst never taking my eyes of the wolf. "Shh, shh it's okay 'Lena, don't cry shh, shh." I bared my fangs at the wolf and snarled. I'm guessing it heard something because it tilted its head and was off in a flash. I quickly picked Elena up holding her bridal style and flashed us into my room in the boarding house.

I lay Elena down on my bed and started checking her for any bites. She chuckled "Damon I'm fine." I tilted her head to one side and then another, checked down her arms and legs once I was satisfied I pulled her in for a hug, buried my face in her hair and took a deep breath, I calmed down immediately as my fangs receded. She pulled back and kissed me passionately. I pulled back and the disappointment was all over her face.

Elena's POV

Damon suddenly pulled back and looked away from me, had I done something wrong? "Damon what's wrong? Did I do something?" he looked back at me with a new sense of... was that... anger? "Elena can I ask you a question?" He said

"Sure anything." I replied eagerly

"What the HELL where you doing in the school being chased by a werewolf!" he shouted.

I visibly flinched, Damon never shouted at me like that. "I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into that, I just-I-I'm so sorry" I cried. His face softened as he pulled me into a hug. "Shh don't cry, I'm sorry I shouted at you baby. It's just that Elena you could've gotten killed you know that. What would I've done if you had? How would I explain that to everyone, to Jeremy? Huh? I'm just angry because you scared me baby that's all."

Damon's POV

I tilted her head up "what happened in the school today baby?" She told me everything; Rebekah locking them up, compelling them, Stefan finding out about us and it turns out the werewolf was Tyler. We lay down together on my bed and she nuzzled her face against my chest. "Damon?" she said looking up at me sweetly "yeah baby?"

"Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry I put you in danger today."

"I would die for you Elena, today was a walk in the park." I smirked

"How did you know where I was?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong when nobody was answering their phones so when I got into town I followed your scent into the school."

"How did you manage to throw Tyler into the wall? I mean I only just managed to throw him against the lockers never mind the wall."

"It takes practice; I'll train with you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I glad you found me"

"So am I baby"

I looked down at her and she did a cute little yawn before snuggling into my chest and falling asleep. I lay my head down over her neck and followed suit.

* * *

_I will write the training scene tomorrow. R&R please xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately it's just that my story got deleted and it shot my confidence right down, so I've been deciding on whether to stop writing or to keep writing. I chose the latter, anyway hope you guys like the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Sorry about any spelling mistakes._

* * *

Damon's POV

Something woke me up in the middle of the night from a dreamless sleep. I looked down at the beautiful brunette sleeping soundly next to me; she was so cute when she was asleep, she snuggled right up into my chest, her arms wrapped loosely around my torso and she was using my arm as a pillow. It made me smile; not a smirk a genuine smile. I shifted slightly so I could wrap my free arm around her waist and pull her closer to me; our bodies fit together so easily. She moved even closer, took a deep breath and started purring softly. I quietly chuckled to myself. Suddenly I heard the stairs creak; I pulled Elena closer to me and I was immediately on high alert.

Elena's POV

I was in a deep sleep when suddenly I felt extremely uncomfortable; as if I was sleeping on concrete. I managed to wake myself up to see what was going on. I looked up and saw Damon completely tensed up; his blue eyes were hard as they scanned the room and his head was cocked slightly to the side listening out for anything. I felt low growls vibrating through his chest. He lifted his head and started scenting the air; I tentatively placed a small kiss under his jaw "Damon? What's going on?" I whispered. I tilted my head in confusion as he looked down at me. He gave a small smile before lowering his head down and nuzzling his nose against mine, he went lower and placed his mouth over my ear "stay here and keep quiet." If I hadn't have been a vampire I wouldn't of heard that. He slowly got up from the bed, crept towards the door and sped out quietly.

I waited for about ten minutes before calling Damon's name out quietly, not so loud so whatever was in the house could hear me but loud enough for Damon to hear me. He was in front of me in seconds. "Is there something in the house?" "Nope, nothing I must've imagined it." I patted the bed inviting him to lay back down with me; he smirked at me taking his shirt off before lying down next to me. I put my head against his chest and fell asleep again to his heartbeat.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an alarm I looked over it read 6:00am I huffed "really!"

"Come on babe rise and shine you've got training to do." Damon said with his signature smirk.

"No... too early" I mumbled crawling back under the covers.

"Maybe I can tempt you with breakfast," he grinned and pulled out a blood bag from his coat pocket. He yanked the covers off the bed and sat down next to me pulling my body against his chest. He held a blood bag for me to eat; as I felt my face change and my fangs come out I winced in pain and turned away quickly. "Come on 'lena you need to eat," he coaxed gently.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"Yes you are, please eat you're going to need it for today."

"Fine" I took the blood bag and sipped at it. After I had half a bag I gave it back to Damon.

"You need to drink **all** of it Elena," he sternly said.

"What about you?" I asked

"I've had my fill, come on drink up."

I turned my head away from the bag again, "what's wrong baby, why don't you want to drink?" he asked as he tilted my head up.

"Did it ever hurt you?"

"Drinking from a blood bag?"

"No, whenever your fangs came out did it hurt you? Because it hurts me and that's why I don't want to drink; it doesn't hurt when I drink from a human and I don't know why it's hurting now."

Damon's POV

I pulled her up on my lap, "I think I know why it hurts you."

"Really why?" she eagerly asked

"Because when you're drinking from someone your teeth are hooked into that person's skin; whereas with a blood bag you're drinking from it like you drink from a cup or from a straw and your fangs are out for no reason. All you need to do is learn how to keep your fangs in whenever you're drinking from a blood bag."

"How am I going to learn that?" she said in despair. I tapped her nose playfully "another lesson for another time kitten"

"How am I supposed to drink this now?"

I thought about that question for a minute then I drank the rest of the contents of the bag and offered up my wrist to her. She hesitated looking up at me, I nodded at her and she grabbed my wrist and bit down gently. I pulled her close to me and nuzzled my face against hers encouraging her to keep drinking. She pulled away after some time; "you had your fill?" she nodded in response.

"Damon can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I smirked

She slapped my chest lightly "seriously Damon,"

"Sure babe what's up?"

"You know the first time I drank from you, you said blood sharing was kind of personal what did you mean by that?"

Oh boy "um blood sharing is... uh... it's one of the most intimate things that can happen between two vampires, it's considered the closest thing to a complete mating... if it's done right,"

"How do we complete it?"

"No Elena... it's not happening,"

"Please Damon tell me how?"

"I would have to drink from you; I would have to mark you as mine."

"Wait, wouldn't the marks just heal over?"

"Not marks from a blood bond."

"Do it" she said offering up her neck, as I felt my fangs come out I turned my head away. "Elena I can't," she pulled my face onto her neck. I groaned; my resistance was waning "Elena if we do this there's no going back, this can't be undone and you can't ever bond with another vampire like this" I whispered.

"I know"

"We won't be able to hide it either; other supernatural creatures will be able to sense the bond between us they'll know you're mine"

She nodded in response. I kissed her neck gently before sinking my teeth in. She was delicious, her blood was sweet as nectar, and it was utter bliss; it was like a drug to me, I was completely and utterly addicted to it. It was perfect. Eventually I retracted my fangs, pulling back from the bite and I licked it clean.

"How do you feel 'lena?"

"I feel... different, better" She smiled. I kissed her lightly before we got up and headed out into the woods.

* * *

**In the forest...**

"Come on Elena hit harder!"

"Damon can we please stop we've been at this for hours now?" she cried out.

"Come on kitten, just get a few more hits in and then try and pin me down."

She kicked out at me and managed to knock me off balance before kicking my leg out from underneath me and effectively pinning me down to the ground.

"Nice work warrior princess, I'm impressed" I smirked as I rolled her to the side.

"Can we take a break now?"

"Fine, fine we can take five minutes"

She lay down on the ground with a huff; I pulled her body close to mine and kissed the top of her head. I can't believe she's actually mine, **mine**. She's my mate and no-one can take her away from me now.

"I thought Stefan was the broody one" she remarked smugly

I rolled over so I was hovering on top of her "I just can't believe you chose me, even with the whole sire bond thing that Stefan is convinced exists."

Elena's POV

"Damon, I love you the sire bond doesn't exist, I don't care what Stefan thinks about our relationship. I'm your mate not his."

I suddenly heard a gasp behind me, we both stood up in a flash and Damon pulled me behind him, it was Stefan.

"Elena you're mated to him? But the sirebond..."

"There is no sirebond Stefan!" I said in frustration "it never existed you just can't accept that I'm happier with Damon than I ever was with you!"

He then turned to Damon "this is your fault!" he yelled before he launched himself at Damon.

They clashed in the middle and all I could hear was animalistic growls and snarls. Somehow Stefan managed to get the upper hand for a second, I saw that he had a stake in his hand so I went to tackle him but he just shoved me back into a tree. As I smashed into the tree all the air got knocked out of me and I curled up on the floor trying to get it back. Damon obviously saw this and came to check on me.

He nuzzled his face into my neck to get my attention, I leant my head against his chest trying to get my breath back. "You come any closer brother and I will. Rip. Your. Heart. Out." He growled. I looked up and Stefan was gone as quickly as he arrived. "Baby, you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Damon" I said as I caressed his face, I winced slightly as I saw the scratches on his face "Damon you need blood" I said as I offered my neck to him. There was no hesitation this time he scraped his fangs against my neck gently before biting down.

I moaned quietly with every pull on my skin. After a while I felt a bit faint so I shoved Damon gently letting him know to stop, he kept on drinking for a couple of seconds before pulling back slightly and licking the blood off my neck after the wound had healed. "Mmm you taste good" he smirked. I chuckled "I'm guessing trainings finished then,"

"Yeah let's go home."

We were walking home hand in hand when we stopped and Damon suddenly turned to me, he wrapped his hands around my waist and in turn I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Elena I love you, and I will always love you, you know that right?" he whispered softly "I know Damon, I love you too" and we kissed. There were no more words said that night, there was no need for words, I was completely and irrevocably in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_I know this took forever to upload but I've been soo busy lately it's unreal; I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I will be updating my other story Truth or Dare. If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters for that story, I'm all ears. Xoxo - Nat_


End file.
